Nightmare
by Den235
Summary: Just a scary dream I had, not very good at summaries, my first fanfic.


So there I was, standing before my bedroom window, pushing the curtain aside and looking out with a perplexed expression. A dark shadow lurking in the front yard crossed my vision. My eyes narrowed as I concentrated on the dark figure in the night. I could only catch sight of a bushy tail and erect ears.

A sudden barking broke my concentration as I jumped a couple of feet back. It was the neighbor's dog, apparently catching the strong scent of the figure in our front yard.

"Mom!" I yelled, looking back.

"Mom! I think there's a stray dog in our front yard."

My mom appeared before my bedroom door. She was smeared with mud all over, her hair stuck out in the most ridiculous ways, and her face looked like it needed a good makeover. "A stray dog? Where?" She asked me.

"The front yard."

My mom snickered. "How did it get _there?" _

I looked at her. She met my gaze with one of her own. "I don't know, maybe it jumped."

"Then that's one heck of a dog. Maybe it's a horse." She started to laugh at some silly, unspoken joke.

I frowned. "Mom! This is serious! There's a dog out there, I don't know how it jumped the brick wall, but it's there."

"Well what do you want _me _to do about it?" She asked me, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know… maybe we should call animal control." I proposed.

"Why go through all that trouble? Go out there, open the gate, and shoo the dog away." She started to turn, but I caught her just in time.

"But we don't know if it's kind with strangers or not."

"Well then just open the door and turn on the porch light. If it stays where it is then go ahead and open the gate."

"What if it doesn't stay where it is?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "Then that answers your question." She turned and left.

I shook my head, disapprovingly. What a mom.

I flicked the porch light on and grabbed my jacket. The cool air outside gently caressed my exposed skin. I began to shiver, lightly.

The stray dog was huge, now that I got a better look at it. It oddly resembled a wolf, but it couldn't have been because we were in the middle of the desert. Maybe it was an overgrown coyote… maybe it was a genetically enhanced coyote with eyes as bright as the moon… yeah, that had to be it. I thought to myself, but it didn't reassure me.

As I got closer to the gate, the big dog began to growl. I froze.

It was coming closer, softly treading my steps. It stopped a couple of feet away from me.

Stay there, I thought. Don't came an inch closer or I'll… I'll… I don't think I'll do much of anything, but it's the thought that counts.

The dog bared its teeth at me.

I began to sweat in the cold. I could feel the hair stand in the back of my neck. "S-s-sit." I stammered, partially from the cold and partially from the fear.

The dog seemed to grow furious at my lame attempt. It started to take wide steps towards me. I, stupidly and out of fear of being eaten alive, began to take hesitant steps back.

I stopped when I hit the wall.

The dog seemed to laugh at me as I paled even more. It readied itself to leap. I didn't even have to blink. I took off towards the front door, praying to god that this was just a nightmare. The huge dog slammed into me, hard, and I fell to the floor, even harder.

I felt myself break in seconds, my life flashed in front of me in a blink of an eye, like it sometimes does when you feel death knocking on your door. The huge dog was going for my neck, I could feel it… but before it could get a hold on me, a loud CRACK was heard. The huge dog went limp on top of me.

My mom found me in the morning, struggling and squirming, almost frozen, under the heavy beast. She started screaming and went inside to call the police.

When the police arrived with the ambulance and the fire trucks, I was almost have crushed under the weight. But no one helped me. They all just stood in a circle with their eyes wide open and jaws dropped. No matter how hard I yelled and pleaded, they wouldn't help. They started to back away and even threaten me with their guns. I didn't know what was happening until I realized that there wasn't a huge dog on top of me… it was person. A boy. He couldn't have been older than fifteen. His head was facing the wrong way, lips bleeding, and eyes wide open, lifeless. His body was blue and covered with a simple blanket. I began screaming, but it didn't come out like a scream. It came out like a growl, a dangerous one. I felt everything around me lose its color. The world was left lifeless around me. It was either a dull gray or some type of black and white.

I began to stand up, the weight upon me no longer holding me down.

Everyone around me started screaming and running. A couple of policemen got frightened and started to shoot, blindly. I ignored them, heading for a puddle of water from last night's rainfall.

When I reached it, I choked back on my tears.

I wasn't human.


End file.
